The murtilla plant, also known as “Chilean guava” or “u{umlaut over (n)}i,” is native to Southern Chile. Fruit of the murtilla plant is used for fresh consumption, as well as for processing into jellies, syrups, desserts, and liqueurs. Until recently, commercially harvested murtilla fruit was obtained from wild murtilla plants, as there were no known, cultivated murtilla plants having the specific characteristics desireable for commercial production.
In 1996, a research project was initiated to domesticate murtilla and develop selections suitable for commercial production. The research project involved the creation of a murtilla gene bank, the first such collection in Chile, as well as the study of suitable reproduction techniques; phenotypic characterization of the germplasm collection; evaluation of the chemical characteristics of the fruit; molecular characterization of the fruit; reproductive studies; agronomic evaluations; development of agronomic management guides; identification and development of new varieties; and economic and commercial studies. As a result of the murtilla research project, several new varieties of murtilla plant were identified and selected for advancement and commercialization.
‘Red Pearl—INIA’ is a new variety of murtilla plant developed-through a murtilla research project. In 1996, germplasm samples were obtained from 103 murtilla plants at 36 collection sites in southern Chile. These samples were then cultivated at a testing facility in Chile for observation and testing as described above. After extensive evaluation and successive asexual propagations through rooted cuttings at the testing and elevaluation facilities at, Carillanca, Temuco, Chile, ‘Red Pearl—INIA’ was identified by the inventors as having characteristics that distinguish it from other murtilla plants, and make it particularly suitable for commercial production. The observed plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations.
‘Red Pearl—INIA’ is distinguishable from wild murtilla and from its sister plant (‘South Pearl—INIA’, application Ser. No. 12/077,727). Table 1 sets forth some of the distinguishing characteristics of ‘Red Pearl—INIA.’
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘Red Pearl-INIA’ to‘South Pearl-INIA’ and to wild murtillaWild murtillaRed Pearl-INIASouth Pearl-INIA(avg.)Skin ColorIntense dark redLight RedRedFruit Size1.01.01.0 to 1.5 cmHarvest Yield1.1 kg/plant0.9 kg/plant0.6 kg/plant
TABLE 2Comparison of ‘Red Pearl-INIA’ to ‘South Pearl-INIA’ and to wildmurtilla. Fruit yielding per plant (g) of ten genotypes of murtilla evaluatedat Port Saavedra, Curaco, El Tirol and Huincacara localities, IX Region,and Corte Alto y Ensenada localities, X Region. Second Season.Genotypes/PuertoElHuin-CortevarietiesSaavedraCuracoTirolcacaraAltoEnsenada14-473.7 g164.0 g71 g30 g21.1 g11.8 g16-240.2 g50.5 g58 g19 g3.8 g19.0 g17-233.7 g131.7 g99 g25 g13.1 g11.9 g18-1100.4 g98.7 g70 g29 g11.4 g8.9 gRed Pearl409.8 g115.5 g112 g47 g38.2 g33.4 gINIA22-1217.9 g110.2 g102 g19 g10.0 g14.5 g23-2352.2 g52.9 g127 g30 g47.7 g22.5 gSouth Pearl463.9 g111.6 g140 g42 g23.8 g21.3 gINIA28-1N/A61.2 g78 g27 g3.5 gN/A33-5127 g101.2 gN/AN/A14.9 g14.9 g